The subject matter disclosed herein relates to water heaters, and more particularly to techniques for preventing water seepage into a water heater.
Water heaters including heat pump water heaters (HPWHs) are typically covered with a shroud. The shroud covers a top portion of the water heater, which may include covering elements of a water heater such as an evaporator, a compressor, control circuitry, inlet and outlet pipes, etc. Shrouds may also include a filter.
The shroud serves several functions including, but not limited to, protection of elements of the water heater, structural support and ornamental functions. Shrouds are often expensive to manufacture and are not optimized for use on HPWHs.
Existing shrouds are known to allow water to seep into foam which surrounds the water tank. Such water may ultimately contact the tank, the condenser, the wrapper (around the foam and tank) and the bottom cover of the water heater. Such water seepage can cause corrosion and/or heat loss. Sources of water include, but are not limited to, inlet/outlet port connection leaks, external sources of water above the water heater such as a plumbing leak, an inlet/outlet extension pipe connection at the tank or other tank leak, and condensate from an evaporator which escapes a condensate collection tray. There is also a risk of wetting the foam surrounding the tank of the water heater during maintenance performed on the water heater.